The present invention relates to a method and system of managing a product during assembly or repair of the product. More specifically, the present invention relates to a microserver attachable to a support structure that supports the product during the assembly or repair process, and configured to gather, store and communicate data about the product.
Assembly of a complex product, such as a vehicle, commonly takes place in a factory made up of multiple work cells. This same type of assembly process may also apply to the main components of the vehicle, such as, for example, an engine of the vehicle. As the vehicle moves through the work cells in the factory, various parts from the factory are added to the vehicle. Tracking systems are used to monitor the location of the parts and to update that parts have been removed from inventory and been integrated into the vehicle. At various stages of the assembly, instruction manuals (paper or electronic) are also used to guide assembly. Throughout the assembly process, assembly checklists and documentation are maintained to ensure quality and completeness. This is particularly important for highly regulated industries, such as, for example, the aviation industry.
This type of assembly process commonly utilizes factory networks and manufacturing software for completing the activities outlined above. However, as the vehicle moves from work cell to work cell, it is necessary to log into computers dedicated to each work cell to access and input information pertinent to assembly activities in that work cell. The accessed information may come from numerous databases and systems within the factory network. Moreover, tracking of parts and inventory is commonly done using a separate set of databases and tracking methods. Without being physically present in a work cell, the factory network may have limited capabilities in terms of providing users real-time updates on the status of a product during assembly.
For many products (for example, an aircraft engine), a repair process may follow a procedure similar to the assembly process described above. The product may be sent to a repair facility and pass through multiple work cells in the facility as part of the repair process. Parts from inventory may be used to replace damaged parts. Repair manuals may be used to facilitate the repair, and checklists may commonly be required. The challenges described above for managing a product during assembly also apply to managing the repair of a product.
There is a need for an improved system to gather, store, and update information about a product as the product is being assembled or repaired, such that the information is available in one location and accessible locally and remotely from the product.